Appliances such as refrigerators, freezers, and the like provide insulated doors mounted by a hinge structure on the main cabinet of the unit. Usually, such doors include a sheet metal shell providing the exterior surface and a molded plastic liner shaped to provide interior storage shelves and compartments. The cavity between the shell and the liner is usually filled with insulation, and in some cases is filled with a foamed-in-place foam insulation. The insulation extends along the entire door to thereby provide a full barrier to the transmission of heat so that the efficiency of the unit is increased and undesirable localized zones of condensation do not develop.